Slenderman (beast)
A tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. (Slenderman as a deity) Slenderman (CR 10) XP 12,800 CE Medium aberration (chaotic, evil, Great Old One) Init +19; Senses darkvision 60 ft., true seeing, all-around Vision; Perception +31 Aura unspeakable presence (30 ft., DC 25) Weaknesses sunlight powerlessness, vulnerability to force effects DEFENSE AC 26, touch 26, flat-footed 20 (+5 Dex, +1 dodge, +10 insight) hp 97 (15d8+30) Fort +9, Ref +10, Will +12 Defensive Abilities '''freedom of movement, immortality, insanity (DC 24); '''DR 10/lawful; Immune ability damage, ability drain, aging, cold, death effects, disease, energy drain, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, petrification, Gaze Attacks, visual effects, attacks relying on sight, deafness, sonic damage, and inhaled poison.; Resist '''acid 10; electricity 10; fire 10; SR''' 21 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 6 tentacles +13 (1d8+1/19-20) Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks '''Mythic Power (10/day, Surge +1d12) '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 15th; concentration +22) Constant—''freedom of movement, true seeing'' At will—dimension door STATISTICS Str 12, Dex 21, Con 14, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 25 Base Atk +11; CMB +16; CMD 38 Feats Agile Maneuvers, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Dodge, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (tentacle), Improved InitiativeB, Mobility, Skill Focus (Stealth) Skills Acrobatics +23, Intimidate +25, Knowledge (dungeoneering, geography, planes) +17, Perception +31, Stealth +39, Survival +21; Racial Modifiers +10 Knowledge (dungeoneering, geography, planes), +10 Stealth, +10 Perception Modifiers already calculated in given skills Languages Aklo; telepathy 60 ft. SQ otherworldly insight ECOLOGY Environment forest Organization solitary (unique) Treasure triple SPECIAL ABILITIES Don't Look or It Takes You (Ex) A creature that has been rendered unconscious by Slenderman's Unspeakable Presence ability can be taken with Slenderman via his Dimension Door spell-like-ability even though they are not willing. As a free action, Slenderman can either coup de grace or bestow any number of madnesses or greater madnesses onto a creature that has been rendered unconscious by his Unspeakable Presence ability. If he chooses to bestow at least one greater madness Slenderman can choose to turn the affected creature into a Proxy causing it to be under the effects of Dominate Person with no saves no matter what the orders are. The Dominate Person effect is permanent, though it immediately ends if the Proxy moves more than 10 miles away from the Slenderman's fetish or fetishes. If a person looses the Dominate Person effect in this way they contract two new greater madnesses. Faceless (Ex) Slenderman has a featureless face. This grants Slenderman immunity to gaze attacks, visual effects, attacks relying on sight, deafness, sonic damage, and inhaled poison. Fetish (Ex) Slenderman gains power from fetishes he chooses. This can range from several small items placed within 100 ft. from each other (such as pages from a book), to one large one (such as a tower). He must remain within 10 miles of his fetish or fetishes. If his fetish or fetishes are destroyed he looses his Unspeakable Presence, Don't Look or It Takes You, and Stalker abilities, as well as his constant spell-like abilities, and his dimension door spell-like ability has a reduced range of close. He becomes more aggressive as his fetish or fetishes are more and more destroyed choosing to attack rather than run away. Forest Hunter (Su) Slenderman acts as if he has the Hide in Plain Sight rogue talent as long as he is in the Forest terrain. In addition low-intelligence forest animals are not affected by this creature's special abilities (including the Unspeakable Presence ability). Immortality (Ex) If Slenderman is killed, his physical form turns into static and disappears, leaving no trace. He returns to his planet of origin again until the conditions are right, or until an unwitting cultist or fool calls him forth once again. Stalker (Ex) Slenderman can only move when not in another creature's line-of-sight, and chooses to dimension door instead of walk. Slenderman does not move in any way when a creature has line-of-sight to him (although his tendrils continue to writhe and can make attacks and be extended). Tendrils (Ex) Slenderman's tentacles can damage incorporeal creatures as if they had the ghost touch special ability, and can damage ethereal creatures as well. As a free-action Slenderman can extend his reach with his tentacles by 30 feet a round. If he moves or uses his dimension door spell-like-ability, the tentacles retract to their default length. Unspeakable Presence (Su) If a creature has line-of-sight to Slenderman at the end of the creature's turn, he must make a DC 24 Will save or fall unconscious as if under the effects of Symbol of Sleep (this affects creatures who are normally immune to such effects). The DC is increased by 5 if the creature is also within 10 ft. of Slenderman. Each time a creature makes this save the DC for that creature to save against this ability is increased by 2. These increases stack, and last until the creature fails the save. Background Slenderman is perhaps the most comprehensible of the Great Old Ones, which isn't saying much. While violating the laws of the universe as all the Great Old Ones do, Slenderman resembles mankind the most in both visage and behavior. He seems to have physical shape and form and generally appears as a man with an exaggerated torso and limbs, with a faceless head always dressed in a black suit. When observed for more than a passing glance, sometimes one might notice the squirming ethereal tendrils that appear from his back which he can extend to any length at will. However, ironically enough, peering at his physical form is something few get to do and almost none for very long. Slenderman's form while easy to comprehend, when gazed on defeats the finite mind at a basic level and allows Slenderman to exert his influence over the viewer. Beholding Slenderman for more than a few seconds (less depending on proximity) causes any number of adverse conditions from total insanity, to death, to perhaps the most disturbing, transformation into a proxy. A Proxy is someone who Slenderman has driven so mad he is able to exert his influence over and through them forcing them to do his unknowable bidding. This makes Slenderman perhaps of all the Great Old Ones, the one who actually notices mortals the most. His motivations seem to be the most understandable from a finite perspective than the other Great Old Ones. From man's perspective he appears to want nothing more than to cause panic and paranoia. Whether this is true, or he does what he does for other more nefarious reasons is left to debate. What is known however is that he seems to have the capability to kill or drive mad his enemies at any time, but chooses to prey on them for extended periods of time instead. Slenderman's proclivity to forests is well known, but not understood. He draws his would-be victims to nearby forests before terrorizing them. Whether he prefers forests or is bound to them is uncertain, what is certain however is that in some ways forests resemble his distant planet of origin, a place he favors for his own reasons or perhaps compulsions. Many theorize that he only comes out at night because that is when man is most afraid, however the truth is that he longs for his home and hopes (or whatever passes as desire to such a creature) to see it counted among the stars in our night's sky. Perhaps he even draws power from it's light on his back. Slenderman's power is in some way tied to a fetish or set of fetishes such as a tower or set of pages. When destroyed his abilities are limited, and he gets more and more aggressive as his fetishes are destroyed. When they are destroyed he can no longer teleport as effectively, and can be beheld with only minor mental effects such as headaches and the like, leaving him open to attack. Slenderman's Cult Slenderman's Cult is composed of few people who do not congregate in temples or worship with rites and ceremonies. Instead those who merely know of him are subject to a lesser form of slender sickness that would have them perform acts in order to impress him such as drawing someone into the woods only to murder them, or sinister pranks played on innocents to drive them insane with fear. Slenderman's Cult is associated with paranoia, insomnia, and terror, and his sacred symbol is a crudely simple circle with an x through it. His followers graffiti the world around them with his symbol and crude drawings of him. Domains & Subdomains Slenderman's clerics have access to the domains of Chaos, Evil, Madness, and Void, and to the subdomains of Dark Tapestry, Insanity, Nightmare, and Stars. Slenderman's favored weapon is the whip. Behind the Scenes I wanted to create Slenderman imagined as a Great Old One with a CR of 10. H. P. Lovecraft actively encouraged his writer friends to add to his mythos of creatures, and by creating new Great Old Ones for our games, we become part of a tradition of shared mythology nearly a century old! I thought that Slenderman demands inclusion into this mythos by his very nature, and sought to bring that vision into Pathfinder reality. My source material consisted of the video games "Slender: The Eight Pages", and "Slender: the Arrival". I'm aware of marble hornets, the original something awful contest, and the deluge of other material on Slenderman, however I chose to focus on those two games. I chose to use the spelling 'Slenderman' instead of 'Slender Man' as I believe it makes him identifiable and searchable. Using "Hero lab" I created him using the "Great Old One" subtype and the "Boogieman" beast as a starting point to help me create his stats. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew